Velcro is said to be the result of George de Mestral inventing a two-sided fastener; de Mestral's fastener included one side with stiff hooks like the burrs which had stuck to his pants while hiking and the other side with soft loops similar to fabric that made up his pants. Since the inception of Velcro, reclosable fasteners have been used to attach two objects, one object attached to the “burr” side of the reclosable fastener and the other object attached to the “fabric” side. The convenience of reclosable fasteners is based on how easily each half may be attached to an object and how generally easy it is to separate the two.
Traditional reclosable fasteners are designed to provide attachment strength, and in some instances slippage strength, between two sides of the reclosable fastener. However, these fasteners are not designed to provide lateral stability for an article embedded within the reclosable fastener. What is needed is therefore is a reclosable fastener and article system that provides lateral stability in a useful and practical way.